Remnant Legends: The Archæological Journal of Hovel Rook
by OverseerTheSecond
Summary: A simple documentary journal from an Archaeologist named Hovel Rook. From his journey, we'll be taking a dive into the shattered history of civilizations time has eroded. Follow the adventures of Mr. Rook as he ventures through far lands of Remnant and see the lost history and cultures of forgotten civilizations. Today's topic, the legend of the Hidden Kingdom of the Meztics.


My name is Rook, Hovel Rook. Historian, Archaeologist, and Grand Explorer of far forgotten places in our wondrous world of Remnant.

You see, ever since the dawn of time, our humble human civilizations rise and falls like the withering leaves of autumn. Many cultures, cities, colonies, literature, legends and all human indentures don't survive the raptures of time nor the ravenous jaws of Grimm. Those that do survive are either hidden away somewhere in the deep crevices of our world, away from prying eyes or preserved and cataloged in our databanks. However, those that don't survive, sadly will be forever lost, left behind in our aging whirlpool of history.

Optimistically, we may just be able to piece together whatever lost civilization through ruins, arts, and literature. Piecing together the scattered hints of a lost commune of humanity's best attempts, and perhaps, give us some insights on ancient life. Yes, or better yet, finding an undiscovered remnant of a surviving ancient civilization.

Vacuo, for instance, houses not only the well-traveled nomads and the lost paradise kingdom but a greater civilization that utilizes the untamed dense jungles to the North.

Legends say, a civilization built from stone, held together by vines, lives in the heart of the North. An underground Labyrinth and web of trees, home to the worshippers of the blood Gods. There in the center, their capital, their temple, an altar placed, exposed to the sky. A sacrifice to the Gods, it pleases them so, they grant their worshipers the will to defy Death. Upon being granted this great will to live, Death herself cursed the worshipers to seek blood in the night and to never see the beauty of day. To ensure all life dies for their arrogant blasphemy, Death littered the land with her minions. They growled mindlessly, they attack their home. To the altar, they seek, to the altar they march. With its destruction, all life is doomed. But when all seemed lost, their blood Gods awoke. From the four tall pillars, the altar was centered, their Gods leaped off and did battle with Death's minions. The night was won, but their Gods were harmed and turned to stone, unmoving and cold. No mortal could scratch their Gods is true, but the forces of Death will bring reckoning. To ensure the safety of their Gods, they cemented them into a wall of jewels. Now weakened from the war with Death, they fed them by blood, slowly restoring the might of their prime. The worshipers now, from then to always, guard the tomb in which their Gods slumber. Awaiting their era, awaken their masters.

And that's where this legend ends. Interesting, ain't it? I suppose this where all the Vampire folktales originated from. How interesting, I'd never dared imagine the origin of the mythological Vampire originated from Vacuo of all places.

These legends have been all translated from an ancient tablet excavated from several buried remains of what appears to be towns or cities. Considering the existence of these ruins scattered in a pattern resembling of those that would be built lining the rivers, I'd speculate there's once a river running through here. All dried up, it seems. So from what we've gathered, I hypothesize there's used to be many rivers running through Vacuo before all the rivers merged into the center. Resulting in the creation of the great Oasis of Vacuo. Yes, then it seems all river trails leading to the sea dried up and buried by the dunes. It's an interesting geographic theory, however, officially it's still being peer reviewed for the time being, so I can't officially say Vacuo once had vast rivers and such. On the other hand, when it comes to unofficial declarations, it's all fair game when it comes to the realm of theories.

Now, back to the legend at hand. The scholars have all agreed on the legend's translation, however, they could never agree on this civilization's name pronunciation. It was written in, well, some would call them the Aztecs, some would call them the Mayans, some would call them the Zeltics and, for the time being, we'll call them the Meztics. The funny trivial about these, "Jungle Vampires" are we haven't actually found their civilizations in the Northern jungles of Vacuo. Though it could just mean we've haven't explored enough of the terrain. The untamed jungle is quite dense. Not to mention it houses one of the world's most dangerously diverse ecosystems, and I don't just mean the diversity of Grimm. How to say this? If an area with even the plants is trying to kill you, do not attempt to go there. Until we can successfully prove these legends and artifacts do belong to this, so-called, "Ancient Vampire civilization", these legends and artifacts will just be deemed as, well, legends.

You know. This reminds me another tale of lost civilizations. The hidden Kingdom of Atlantis! But that's a tale for another time.


End file.
